gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Vehicles in GTA V
This page lists vehicles cut from Grand Theft Auto V and/or Grand Theft Auto Online. These vehicles may be found in the files, in screenshots, or via audio. For example, handling codes, models, or other forms of coding may remain in the files, or audio of vehicles and their names can also be found. Name Changes Numerous vehicles' names were changed through development. Beta Vehicles Admiral The horn sound of the Admiral can be found in the iFruit app files. Combine Harvester The Combine Harvester from GTA San Andreas was meant to makes a return, but was seen in GTA V's files]] cut for unknown reasons. A photo of it can be found inside the game files. It assumed the GTA San Andreas appearance, albeit with a overall green body.GTA V Combine Harvester A photo of it and police scanner audio are still in the game files. Digger A vehicle called "digger" was cut from the game. Nothing is known about it apart from the name suggesting it was a construction vehicle. The only mention of the vehicle can be found in a file called "objectcovertuning.ymt".Data Files: digger VehicleLowCornersOnlySouthNoDoors Esperanto The horn sound of the Esperanto can be found in the iFruit app files. This implies an appearance of the civilian Esperanto, along with the police variant featured in the Prologue. Feroci The horn sound of the Feroci can be found in the iFruit app files. Police scanner audio files and interior textures also exist in the game files. Hunter .]] The Hunter from GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories was meant to be included in GTA V, but ended up being taken out for unknown reasons. Sound files and police scanner audio, however, have been left in the game's data. It can be seen in the in-game trailer movie for The Simian,GTA V Hunter in The Simian as well as on the Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement. 's movie trailer]]It is most likely replaced by the Savage, a similar helicopter featured in GTA Online. Lokus The horn sound of the Lokus can be found in the iFruit app files. Marbelle The Willard Marbelle is a four-door sedan from GTA IV that was meant to return, but was cut. Only its handling and police scanner audio remain. Squaddie .]] Squaddie was the military variant of the Patriot, based on the HMMWV M1097A2 variant and similar to the Patriot from GTA Chinatown Wars Nintendo DS rendition, can be seen on the Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement.Military Patrior in GTA V However, it is not seen anywhere in GTA V, which means that it was deleted early. The possible replacement is the Crusader. Police Fugitive It is stated on Southern San Andreas Super Autos website that "The Fugitive is the go-to cruiser for law enforcement and those that want to pretend they are law enforcement. The gas mileage isn't so great, but cops mostly sit with the car idling anyways.". Interestingly, the police scanner audio files speaks in dispatcher voice saying "Police Fugitive", meaning there was indeed one in the beta. The Interceptor is likely its replacement, since it lacks a civilian version. Presidente The horn for the Presidente is in the files of the iFruit app. Uranus The Uranus is included in GTA V's handling files, suggesting it may have been in the game at one point. Also horn inside iFruit app was found. Only its wrecked form in rural areas can be found. Winky An unknown cut car. Only its handling remains. Winky would be a small car, according to its name. Issi Although there's already an Issi in the game, another Issi, possibly meant to be a variant was cut. The current Issi's model is called "issi2", suggesting that another variant ("issi") was cut. It is unknown what this Issi would have looked like, but It may have been a hardtop, as most convertibles are, in fact, shared with hardtop models. Comet Given that the Comet in GTA V is named "Comet" internally, it is likely a "normal" version was also to have existed in development. Schafter The GTA IV version was meant to reappear and coexist with the new Schafter. Stockade Given that the Snow Variant of the Stockade is labelled as 'Stockade3' internally, it is possible that a third variant of the vehicle was to coexist with the existing two. Feltzer The GTA IV version was meant to be appear and coexist with the new Feltzer. RC Vehicle An unknown cut vehicle, only the audio remains. It was possibly this was one of the RC vehicles from 3D Universe. Trawler Unknown fishing boat. Engine, horn and police scanner audio still in the game files. Vulkan Unknown fighter jet. Police Scanner, description for website and a lot of coding remains inside the games files. Jet also had ability to toggle hover mode (similar to the Hydra) Digger Not much is know about this vehicle, but its name suggests that it was a construction vehicle. All that remains are the police scanner audio files. It was likely replaced by the Dozer. Hellfury The Hellfury from GTA IV was meant to make a return but was cut. Police scanner audio files and horn inside iFruit are still in the game files. Bobcat Not to be confused with the Bobcat XL, the shorter GTA IV variant was meant to reappear, but was cut. Police scanner audio files are still in the game files. TR3 Nothing is known about this vehicle, only its police scanner audio files are left in the game files. Trial Not much is known about this vehicle, its name suggest that it might have been a Trial Bike. Only its police scanner audio files are left in the game files. SX R Nothing is known about this vehicle, only its police scanner audio files are left in the game files. RC Bandito Not to be confused with the RC Bandit in previous games, this vehicle is possibly similar to the Bandito from GTA San Andreas, however now as an Remote Controlled vehicle. Police Scanner audio is still in the game files. Wayfarer The Wayfarer from TLAD or the original San Andreas version was meant to reappear. However, it was cut. Only police scanner audio are left in the game files. Kart The Kart from GTA San Andreas was meant to make a return but was cut. Police scanner audio is still in the game files. Monster Truck While a Monster Truck, the Liberator, is introduced in the Independence Day Special and another one in the PS4/XB1/PC edition of the game, one or more Monster Trucks were meant to appear in the release version. Police scanner audio is still in the game files. A Rancher Monster Truck can be seen on a poster in Yellow Jack Inn. Unnamed SUV Nothing is known about this vehicle, it is based heavily off the Chevrolet HHR. A photo of the vehicle can be found pinned in Simeon's office at the Premium Deluxe Motorsport Dealership behind his desk. Air Boat/Fanboat Unknown Airboat/Fanboat. The only remains are the police scanner referring to its vehicle category. The likely reason for its removal is that airboats are primarily used in swamp-like areas whereas the only in-game location that would be able to use it to it's full potential is in Lago Zancudo. Hydrofoil Unknown Hydrofoil boat. The only remains are the police scanner referring to its vehicle category. Skateboard The Skateboard was cut again once its deletion from GTA San Andreas. Only police scanner remains, although the Skateboard exists in-game as an uncontrollable prop. Steel Horse A brand from GTA IV was meant to reappear. While there are no playable Steel Horse vehicles in GTA V, the office of Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay, Blaine County features a manual for a Steel Horse featuring Steel Horse logos, and a similar poster. As the Hexer in-game is a custom bike made by the chop shop Liberty City Cycles, it is possible that the standard Hexer is manufactured by Steel Horse. The Police Scanner audio still remains in the files. Sabre The original Sabre from GTA IV was meant to reappear. Police Scanner and horn inside iFruit remains. EOD Unknown vehicle. Most likely a military vehicle intended for explosive ordnance disposals. Police Scanner remains. Hakumai A sedan from GTA IV was meant to reappear. Police Scanner and horn inside iFruit remains. Motorized Skateboard A Motorized Skateboard was cut. Police Scanner remains. Rollerskates Rollerskaters were cut. Police Scanner still remains in the game files. Horses Horses were not only animals, but were also rideable. Horses were cut, but horse-related locations like Vinewood Racetrack, La Fuente Blanca, etc. Police Scanner and much of the files remains. Police Buzzard There was probably a police variant of the Buzzard helicopter. Texture remains in game files. However, "N230MP" exists in the unarmed Buzzard, which is often used by the LSPD and can spawn wherever Police Mavericks spawn. Only the stencil was deleted from the in-game version. SuperGT The SuperGT from GTA IV was meant to return. Interior and horn inside iFruit were found. Barony Unknown vehicle. Horn inside iFruit was found. Freeway Horn for "Bobber" - beta and internal name for Freeway, was found inside iFruit. Chavos The horn of the Chavos can be found in the iFruit app files. DF8-90 The horn of the DF8-90 can be found in the iFruit app files. Previon The horn of the Previon can be found in the iFruit app files. Majestic The horn of the Majestic can be found in the iFruit app files. Merit The horn of the Merit can be found in the iFruit app files. Mr Tasty The horn of the Mr Tasty can be found in the iFruit app files. Pinnacle The horn of the Pinnacle can be found in the iFruit app files. PMP 600 The horn of the PMP 600 can be found in the iFruit app files. Rebla The horn of the Rebla can be found in the iFruit app files. Solair The horn of the Solair can be found in the iFruit app files. Steed The horn of the Steed can be found in the iFruit app files. [[Vigero|'Vigero2']] The horn of the beater Vigero can be found in the iFruit app files. Yankee The horn of the Yankee can be found in the iFruit app files. FBIOLD Unknown vehicle, although its name suggests it was an old vehicle used by the FIB just like the old police vehicles in North Yankton. Only its handling remains. As its handling is almost, if not completely identical to the Police Roadcruiser, it was likely a variant.Handling.meta/GTAV (comparison) FBIOLD 1800.0 6.0 85 0.0 0.2 0.0 0.00 -0.27 -0.03 1.0 1.6 1.6 0.0 5 0.20 1.0 1.3 1.3 140.0 0.9 0.425 0.6 40.0 2.45 2.25 22.5 0.15 1.0 0.0 0.49 1.0 1.8 0.8 1.5 0.09 -0.14 0.0 0.57 0.8 0.6 0.34 0.35 0.7 1.0 0.7 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 35000 440010 0 0 SPORTS_CAR 0 POLICEOL2 1800.0 6.0 85 0.0 0.2 0.0 0.00 -0.27 -0.03 1.0 1.6 1.6 0.0 5 0.20 1.0 1.7 1.7 140.0 0.9 0.425 0.6 40.0 2.15 1.85 19.5 0.15 1.0 0.0 0.49 1.0 1.8 0.8 1.5 0.09 -0.14 0.0 0.57 0.8 0.6 0.34 0.35 0.7 1.0 0.7 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 35000 440010 0 0 SPORTS_CAR 0 Serrano Second version of Serrano from TBoGT was meant to reappear as a stand-alone vehicle. Handling and customization models remain. SPMED Unknown plane, that had weaponry. Handling remains. SPSMALL Unknown plane, that had weaponry. Handling remains. Scamp The only remnants of this vehicle are handling files which can be found in the game's internal files. As seen in its handling data, it was an aircraft with a similar mass to some small aircraft, such as the Duster, the Mammatus, etc. Although this is unconfirmed, it is quite possible that the Scamp would have been the name for the unknown high-wing airplane, which was dropped from the game during development. Jetpack There are various lines of internal code suggesting that the Jetpack was a planned item and was meant to return from GTA San Andreas during the game's development, but it was dropped before release. However, no Jetpack model nor texture has been found in the game's internal files, suggesting that it was cut early in development. Beagle While the Beagle is not present anywhere in the final version of Grand Theft Auto V, it is mentioned during the mission Pack Man, where Trevor tells Lamar he used to "borrow a Beagle" when young, to which Lamar replies "Kids with planes". It is possible that the Beagle was featured in the beta version of the game but was cut for unknown reasons with no leftover files, or one of the planes was scheduled to be called Beagle. Although it might also be or have relations to the unknown seaplane stated below. Unknown Skull Motorcycle Photo of the motorcycle is found on some of manuals in the office of Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. It seems to be modified Hexer and features resemblance to Sanctus. Unknown Speedo variants Additional variants, namely "speedo3" and "speedo4" are listed in a file called "objectcovertuning.ymt".Data Files: speedo3 ForceLowCornersNorthEndAndSouthFace speedo4 ForceLowCornersNorthEndAndSouthFace It is unknown what those could be. Unknown Private Jet The photo of the jet can be seen on the Elitas Travel purchase page. It seems to be looked like the Shamal or the Ghawar from TBOGT. Unknown Seaplane A seaplane was seen in an official trailer of Grand Theft Auto V, which implies that a seaplane, was planned to appear in the game, although it did not make it to the final version. The plane resembles the Skimmer from 3D Universe or the Beagle in GTA SA. In the enhanced version (Xbox/PS4/PC), a seaplane named Dodo, which is also from the same era, has been returned. Spawnable Vehicles FIB Helicopter The FIB Helicopter was supposed to be an FIB variant of the Frogger but was removed for unknown reasons. It can only be obtained by spawning Trevor Phillips Enterprises Frogger and changing the livery. in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view)]] Bale Trailer A trailer intended to carry bale loads, that could be towed with a Fieldmaster. It cannot be found anywhere in the game, but the model, name, handling and all other related code still exist in the files. Grain Trailer Similar to the bale trailer, the Grain Trailer was intended to be towed by Fieldmasters. This version contains grain. Vehicle Changes *The Baller had six spoke wheels and RR Sport front quarter duct. *The Titan originally had a full grey paintjob as seen on the Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement, similar to U.S.A.F. C-130's. *The Taco Van originally had an all white body as seen in the second trailer and was also supposed to play "Taco Shop" by Chingo Bling as its siren.Image:Boxville.png *Either the Luxor had a different colour scheme or one of the airlines which own a Shamal had a green livery. The tail-wings had also moved. *Police vehicles originally had red sirens on the right side and blue sirens on the left. *The Cheetah had the GTA IV Grotti logo and a glass roof. *Wheels in the Tractor were closer to the engine.Beta Tractor *The Comet shared its wheel design with the Khamelion.Beta Comet Wheels - rockstargames.com *The Dominator shared the rim design with the Gauntlet.Beta Dominator Wheel - rockstargames.com *The BF Injection had a newer, cleaner look.Clean BF Injection - rockstargames.com *The Blazer had a grip on its rear and two springs/shock absorbers.Beta Blazer - rockstargames.com * The Police Maverick was originally designed after the in-game civilian Maverick.File:PolMavBeta-GTAV.jpg * The Barracks had a longer canvas. * At some point, the Adder had a spoiler. It could have possibly functioned similar to the T20. * The Bagger had an option for a Sissy Bar. Gallery LSPD_Stanier_1st_Gen_-_Front_View.png|A beta Police Cruiser in GTA V s first trailer. PoliceMaverick-GTAV-Beta.png|A beta Police Maverick in GTA V. Unknownplane-GTAV-beta.png|The beta Unknown high-wing plane in GTA V. Unknownprivatejet-GTAV.jpg|The beta Unknown private jet in GTA V. References Navigation }} zh:侠盗猎车手V中被删除的载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA V